Avatar Hedonism
by Salome Sensei
Summary: A collection of naughty short fics for Avatar: Last Airbender - cartoon NOT movie!  Entries will vary in tone, pairing, and focus, but there'll be everything from yaoi to Watercest here, so be warned and be 18 or older!
1. Chapter 1

Chars/Pairs: Ozai/Zuko, hint o' ZukAang  
Genres: Late canon hurt/comfort?  
Warnings: Incest  
Summary: Zuko suffers. Can Aang comfort him?

Night

"Clearly, you will never be a son I can be proud of, Zuko, so make yourself useful while I allow it!" Firelord Ozai's command echoed off the walls of the Great Hall as he forced Zuko down to his knees with one hand while he released his swollen cock with the other. A wide grin spread over his face as he took in the shame and fury of his fallen heir. "Show me you have some talent, you pathetic creature," he added with a chuckle, then forced Zuko's head into position.

The heat of his power and the taste of bitter ash filled the prince's resistant mouth, the thick shaft spearing the back of his throat again and again as he gagged and fought to rise.

Aang awoke to sounds of muffled choking and whimpering. Quickly taking in his surroundings, he crawled over to where Zuko slept on the far side of the campfire. In the flickering light, he saw the sweat that trickled down the scarred boy's face and matted his hair. He continued to make terrible sounds of distress in his sleep. "Wake up, Zuko," Aang said softly so as not to wake the others, sleeping peacefully against Appa's shaggy side.

Zuko woke with a yelp that Aang quickly covered with his hand. "Wake up. You're just having a bad dream."

Zuko responded by grabbing Aang's arm and twisting it back. He snarled like an animal and pinned Aang to the ground. "I won't do it!" he growled. His breathing was harsh, his eyes half-closed.

"Zuko," said Aang quietly, not attempting to move. Was he even awake? "Come on, Zuko. It's me, Aang."

Zuko blinked, coming to himself with a start, hands pinning Aang's slender wrists and straddling his hips. He looked about wildly, unable to figure out how he'd gotten into this position. "Aang?"

"Yeah, um, could you…let me up now?" Aang smiled hopefully.

Zuko shook his head in dismay and climbed off the Avatar's body. He watched as the pale boy rubbed his wrists a little and brushed himself off. He hoped he hadn't hurt him. He was about to say so when a vivid image of his father's eyes, full of fiery pleasure at his dismay flashed before his eyes, then that cock…his father's cock…down his throat… He shook his head hard to dispel the image. _It's not real,_ he told himself, _not real_. He shuddered all over and wrapped his arms around himself.

"You ok?" Aang ventured. Clearly, he wasn't ok, but with Zuko it was hard to know what ok was.

A dozen responses flew through Zuko's overwrought mind, chief among them, "No, I'm not ok. I just dreamed my father was fucking my mouth." What he said, however, was "I'm fine." It didn't come out very convincingly. Not convincingly at all.

Aang scooted closer, thought about touching his sweaty companion. He could punch him in the arm, put a hand on his shoulder, hold him. Or…not. "I have bad dreams too, you know. The whole world going up in flames and me helpless to stop it. Watching Katara and Sokka die. Appa abandoning me. Even Momo biting me and turning me into platapus bear." He tried another smile.

"You're an idiot," Zuko said without conviction, a little grin spreading. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Aang. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok," Aang answered quickly, touching Zuko's hand then pulling it back quickly as a hot blush spread over his cheeks.

Zuko lay back down and closed his eyes. Aang hoped he hadn't noticed his embarrassment. What was that about, anyway? He smacked his forehead to knock some sense into himself. Whatever it was, there was no time for such foolishness. He watched Zuko's chest, rising and falling. Would any of them get through this? He hoped so. He only knew he had to succeed. For everyone. His cheeks flushed again. Especially Zuko. 


	2. Another Kind of Airbending

Characters: Aang, Sokka, Katara  
Warning: Watercest, group sex, shota  
Author's Note: This was my first Avatar fic.

**Another Kind of Airbending**

Aang bit his lip and tried to make himself walk away. He couldn't. He pressed his back against the boulder with a silent sigh. On the other side, soft sounds were borne on the air. He needed meditation practice, he reminded himself. He should go. This was certainly not his business. He had skills to learn, elements to master. He must go. Come on, he was the Avatar, not some curious little village boy. Still, he had a boy's body, and some things were easier for a boy to dismiss than others. Some things were impossible to ignore.

He tried to understand what compelled him so. Sounds on the wind drew him, always. After all his element was air. A soft, whistling breeze could lull him into rich contemplation. A rough gale could rouse him to angry fitfulness. So being drawn by a soft, rhythmic whine like this? It was logical. It made sense. His heart raced as he leaned against the coolness of the stone, remaining out of sight, letting himself be persuaded to remain, to listen. Just another kind of airbending, right? He heard whimpers and moans, the pitch rising, and held his breath.

And then suddenly, it stopped. There was whispering, then silence, and then feet scuffing in the dirt. Aang gasped and his eyes popped open to find a naked, flushed Sokka staring at him. Cocking his head, Sokka extended a sweaty hand, and Aang could not help but look down and notice the boy's erection…and that, though covered, he had one of his own. Sokka took his hand and tugged. "Katara says come join us." Aang's jaw dropped. Before he could find words to reply, Sokka gave a characteristic, goofy grin and added, "Nobody says no to Katara."


End file.
